


One of those days

by rebirth



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirth/pseuds/rebirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slips in so quietly, that if it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing, Peter wouldn't have noticed him until the boy dives head first onto the couch. Peter glances over from where he's sitting on a chair by the kitchen island and puts his book down, and he definitely doesn't need any superpowers to realize oh, it's one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in ages, and my English is rusty at best, but anyway. Not an experienced fic writer, and this is my first in the Teen Wolf - which I kinda just stopped watching sometime between season 3 and 4 - fandom, but I had a craving for sweet Steter moments and needed to break my massive writer's block somehow. Hopefully gonna be a series of drabbles!

Stiles slips in so quietly, that if it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing, Peter wouldn't have noticed him until the boy dives head first onto the couch. Peter glances over from where he's sitting on a chair by the kitchen island and puts his book down, and he definitely doesn't need any superpowers to realize _oh, it's one of those days_.

A few minutes later, Peter moves towards the couch with a pair of steaming mugs in his hands. He sets one of them down on the small coffee table and uses his free hand to gently lift Stiles' legs and lays them in his lap when he's found a comfortable position, easily balancing the mug he still has in the other hand. Stiles gratefully accepts his tea, in his favorite Iron Man mug, and warms his hands on it until it stops steaming before he takes a sip.

Peter grabs his own cup, enjoys the comfortable silence in the small apartment for a while longer, and uses a hand to gently massage Stiles' feet. "So who needs to be accidentally thrown in front of a bus?" he asks, and Stiles snorts into his cup. The sound fades into a low purring noise in the back of his throat as the tension seeps out of his body from the heavenly treatment Peter is giving his feet. Neither say anything else, but Peter sees the slight smile on Stiles' lips and feels his lover's body slowly relax into the soft couch, and thinks he did a pretty good job.


End file.
